


The Heart Never Lies

by immaplane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Songfic, stupid epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we are the lovers<br/>I know you believe me<br/>When you look into my eyes<br/>'cause the heart never lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. It was floating around in my head, so now that I got it out I can go back to studying for my exams. ;)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own this song. It is a beautiful work of art by McFly. (Alas, I am nothing but a common thief. Oh woe is me!)

_Some people laugh, some people cry_  
_Some people live, some people die_

It’s been five years, five years since the final battle. And while I’ve cried a thousand times for all the people we lost, I’ve seen him shed tears only once.

_Some people run, right into the fire_  
_Some people hide their every desire_

He was – and still is – so unbelievably brave. True Gryffindor motives, but a Slytherin execution. He will almost never reveal his true emotions.

_But we are the lovers_  
_If you don't believe me_  
_Then just look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

Except for his eyes. If you know how, you can see straight into his soul. His emotions are laid bare in those pools of black.

_Some people fight, some people fall_  
_Others pretend they don't care at all_

That’s how I know that, despite the fact he never cries, he most certainly feels pain and anguish.

_If you wanna fight_  
_I'll stand right beside you_  
_The day that you fall_  
_I'll be right behind you_  
_To pick up the pieces_

Just as he knows that I’ll be there for him. Whenever he needs me, I’ll be there.

_If you don't believe me_  
_Just look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

And he doesn’t need to say he loves me, whenever he looks at me I see it in his eyes. And if anyone else bothered to look, really look, they’d see it too.

_Another year over, and we're still together_  
_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever We are the lovers_

And no it’s not always easy, and yes we have our ups and downs, but that’s **us**. And I wouldn’t give that up for anything.

_I know you believe me_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

You should have seen his face when I asked him to marry me, his famous mask slipped for just a second, but for him that’s the equivalent of a gaping mouth. So incredulous of my love for him.

_And we are the lovers_  
_I know you believe me_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_

But I held him close, looked him straight in the eyes and said ‘I love you.’ ‘I know’ was the answer, and when I looked at him I could tell he really did.

_Another year over, and we're still together_  
_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

So here we are, our first anniversary. He proclaims to hate these sort of things, but I know where that paper rose came from.

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_'cause the heart never lies_  
_'cause the heart never lies_  
_Because the heart never lies_

The Heart Never LIes - McFly


End file.
